I Didn't Want Anyone To Suffer But You Forced Yourself To
by DookongK-OnLover
Summary: What if most people's lives ended on a sad note. Two friends figure that out, the hard way. They experience feelings they never felt before. One of them is on the verge of losing their life while the other has to put up with their mistakes. Ichika x Charlotte fanfic with cameos from Chifuyu and the other 4 girls with an OC appearance


As Ichika ran across the empty halls, a mysterious figure set about following him. It was none other than the French IS representative candidate Charlotte Dunois. She kept on following him until he grounded to a complete halt. Her deep concern for him grew more and more.

"Umm..Ichika," she said worrying for her male friend who seemed stressed.

"Sorry Char. I need your help," he replied with a tone of nervousness.

"What would that be?" she asked. As everyone knew Charlotte and Ichika had a closer bond than the 4 other girls as they both had a rendezvous with Charlotte's gender. She saw through him and she instantly knew he was worried.

"I need your help in a life or death mission Char. Chifuyu-nee said I needed support from a representative candidate so I thought you were the one to depend on," he said bluntly and expressionlessly. He didn't want anyone to suffer, of course, but if one if his friends died, he wouldn't forgive himself for the loss.

"I understand Ichika. I'll gladly be of assistance. Just tell me the details and I'll be there for you," she said with a small smile on her face. She understood that all of Ichika's friends (Including herself of course) were important to him so she reassured him. The two of them then went to his older sister Orimura Chifuyu's office. She looked at both of them with sharp eye as she saw them holding hands.

"Yah! Orimura what do think you're doing holding hands with your friends?" she asked suspiciously " Could it be tha-"

"NO!" Ichika said interrupting his older sister in the process.

"Anyway Orimura, Dunois, your mission is to find, capture and kill a mysterious IS that's been wreaking havoc throughout Japan," she said strictly. "But the specifications say it's an IS that's about a 2nd to 3rd gen. IS, specifically from Europe. Dunois do you know anymore IS types that were made from the 2nd generation to the 3rd one?"

"No Orimura-sensei" she said confused. She knew every single type of IS from France that was produced by her father's company but not from outside of France.

"Okay but as soon as you find it, capture it and kill the user," she demanded.

"Yes Orimura-sensei," the duo said simultaneously.

They then activated their IS ', The Raphael-Revive Custom 2 and the Byakushiki, respectively. The Revive-Custom 2 was more of an all-rounded IS compared to Byakushiki as it was a close ranged IS.

"I hope your prepared Ichika" Charlotte said nervous and worried for Ichika at the same time.

" I can say the same to you," Ichika replied back to the French-woman. Then the 2 of them just saw flash of light in front of them confirming that it was the mysterious IS that they talked about.

"Hummm~ Is that you Charlotte?" a mysterious voice cried out in the distance, "Is this that boy that can use an IS like you? How incompetent of you."

"Nice to see you again Michael," she said with a sudden tsundere tone to her voice "Never knew you could hack into things like this and destroy possibly the whole of Japan."

"W-who is t-this? H-how do you k-know h-him?" Ichika stuttered a lot while whispering at the sight of the two rivals.

"Michael De Castro, a Britishman who served for Cecilia's family and used to be my childhood friend but things fell through between us," she said bitterly. Charlotte never did like the fact of betrayal even when she expected it the most.

"Even though you expected it you still came to me like a fish on a hook," Michael said once again like he was superior. Charlotte gritted her teeth before flying upwards and then charging at her once childhood friend. Ichika helped her by hacking into the technically unmanned IS with his weapon.

"How incompetent of both of you," he sent out a gun. Shivers were sent down their spines as either one of them could die at any moment. He first aimed his gun at Ichika so he could lure Charlotte in.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled blocking him from Ichika.

"Fell into my trap again. Hum~ Incompetence never gives you anything," he smirked, before using his shield pierce on Charlotte's IS.

"Forgotten about someone?" Ichika asked about to use his one-off ability on Michael, Reiraku Byakuya but before he could attack he used Charlotte as a human shield.

"Hold back on the attack and I won't kill her," Michael compromised with Ichika, "If you are a true man then you would save your girl."

"Ichika don't worry about me! Just worry about the mission!" Charlotte yelled at Ichika not caring for herself but for the task of killing her 'friend'.

"No! I want to save you! It's not about this. It's about getting out of here alive!" Ichika yelled back at her worried for her life. It was then that Charlotte had her IS automatically de-activate and Michael took the opportunity to kill his target. It was then Ichika realised his true feelings for Charlotte.

So he quickly took her down to ground level and decided to kill Michael's IS. He took Reiraku Byakuya and slashed the IS in half.

"Charlotte! Can you hear me? Please stay strong! I need to tell you that I love you! I never knew I had affectionate feelings for you until now! Please don't give up on me now!" Ichika said to her with desperation.

"I...knew...you'd...say...that..." she said in-between pants for air. "I...have..the...same...feelings for you."

"Orimura," Chifuyu said, "You completed your mission I'll teleport the two of you back here."

"But Charlotte's injured though," he said, " Will you bring her to the infirmary?"

"Sure thing I'll get you guys here right away," she spoke through the earpiece.

After the two were transported to the IS infirmary, Charlotte needed time to herself. Her body didn't function properly and everyone else was worried.

"What if she stays in this condition?" Cecilia asked worried for Charlotte's wellbeing, " And this is all because of one of my former butlers!"

"Well it's your fault for making him your butler!" Rin shouted from the other side of the hospital room. There were sparks flying across the room until Charlotte wriggled slightly in her sleep.

"Ummm... What's going on in here? Where's Ichika?" Charlotte asked the other four confused of the situation.

"I don't know" Houki and Laura said simultaneously.

"Charlotte-chan," the voice outside said, "Can I come in?"

"Ichika! You can come in!" Charlotte yelled.

"Ohayo~" Ichika said casually as he walked into the hospital room~

"Minna-san can you please give us some privacy?" Charlotte asked awkwardly to the others.

"Sure," everyone else said in unison as they started walking out of the door. Then the two talked about how their relationship was going to go and Ichika suddenly asked:

"Charlotte, will you be my girlfriend?" whilst holding a couple ring in his hand.

"It's obvious that I will but lets not tell the others~" she said with the last syllable trailing off~

-End-


End file.
